BatCat después de NO MAN'S LAND
by Batsyfans
Summary: Después de que Gotham se convirtiera en "Tierra de nadie" , Bruce decide permanecer en Gotham para ayudar a Jim Gordon a lidiar con la ciudad destruida y rompe su promesa a Selina de no dejarla. Ella regresara después de 6 meses a Gotham y enfrentara a Bruce cuando lo vea. Este fanfic narra lo que sucedió con BatCat y su reencuentro luego de los eventos ocurridos en la temporada 4


RESUMEN:  
Después de que Gotham se convirtiera en "Tierra de nadie" , Bruce decide permanecer en Gotham para ayudar a Jim Gordon a lidiar con la ciudad destruida rompiendo su promesa a Selina de no dejarla. Ella regresara después de 6 meses a Gotham y enfrentara a Bruce cuando lo vea.  
NOTA:  
Este fanfic narra lo que sucedió con Bruce y Selina por separado y su reencuentro luego de los eventos ocurridos en la temporada 4

UNA LARGA AGONÍA :

Mes Uno: 

Selina despertó una semana después de que sucedieran estos hechos y al comienzo no recordaba que le paso .Cuando ella despertó , Alfred estaba allí cuidándola

Alfred:Gracias a Dios despertó srta. kyle  
Selina estaba confundida hasta que empezó a recordar y le pregunto a Alfred sobre Bruce  
Selina:Donde esta Bruce?

La sonrisa de Alfred se desvaneció y Selina de dio cuenta que Bruce la había dejado de nuevo. Una gran tristeza empezó a invadirla y Alfred trato de consolarla y Selina le pregunto qué fue lo que sucedió.

Alfred: Después de que te ingresaran al hospital para operarte, Jeremiah y Rash secuestraron a Bruce. Yo, las sirenas y el pingüino nos unimos para detenerlos y poder rescatar a Bruce. Gotham recibió amenazas de bombas y tuvieron que evacuar a todos de la ciudad. Bruce y yo regresamos al hospital para visitarte y la doctora nos dijo que te trasladarían fuera de la ciudad para tu recuperación. Pero Bruce decidió quedarse en Gotham para ayudar a Jim a proteger la ciudad pero pagara todos tus gastos médicos y me pidió que te cuidara.

Selina comprendía la situación pero no podía evitar enfadarse con Bruce por abandonarla una vez más, no después de todo lo que ella hizo por el . después asimilar lo que sucedió , Selina intento levantarse de la cama

Alfred: Selina que hace? No debes moverte aun no estas bien Selina: Y tu vas a detenerme Alfred?

Pero cuando Selina intenta moverse , se da cuenta que sus piernas no le responden y se preocupa

Selina:Alfred que me sucede? Porque no puedo mover mis piernas? Que me paso?

Alfred le explica que la bala lesiono su columna y ella necesitara meses de rehabilitación para poder recuperar el movimiento de sus piernas poco a poco

Alfred: Srta. Kyle tiene que tener mucha paciencia y voluntad para iniciar con su rehabilitación y recuperar el movimiento de sus piernas

Selina estaba muy asustada nerviosa y se sentía muy sola a pesar de que Alfred la acompañaba , ella miraba todos los días por la ventana de su habitación esperando ansiosa que Bruce apareciera y viniera verla pero no sucedía .A medida que pasaba el tiempo ella empezaba a dudar de los sentimientos de Bruce hacia ella. Selina se preguntaba si Bruce realmente alguna vez la amo y si el se olvido de ella.

Mes dos:

Selina empezaba su rehabilitación con optimismo y buena disposición de su parte a pesar del dolor que esto le provocaba y con el corazón destrozado. Alfred la apoya como un padre a su hija.

Selina:Sabes algo de Bruce?  
Alfred: No, aun no sé nada de él.

Selina ya había perdido las esperanzas de que Bruce viniera a visitarla, y se sentía sola otra vez. Ella ya perdió a su amiga Ivy después de convertirse en una en una persona peligrosa y llena de venganza contra los habitantes de Gotham a quienes quería seguir matando intoxicándo con sus plantas, el hecho de que sSelina detuviera a Ivy de seguir matando a más personas provoco que dejaran de ser amigas. Bruce era lo único que ella tenía pero él la había vuelto a dejar sola otra .A pesar que Selina ya estaba acostumbrada a que Bruce se portara de esa manera con ella, esta vez era diferente y Selina decidió dejar de preguntarle por el a Alfred en las siguientes semanas.  
Aunque Selina no se daba cuenta, Alfred si notaba su tristeza y su decepción sobre Bruce, el sentía mal por ella. Selina estaba decidida a enfocarse solo en su rehabilitación para poder continuar con su vida en Gotham.

Selina: Alfred, sabes algo de Tabitha y Barbara? Ellas saben que estoy aquí?  
Alfred: Si, Hable con Tabitha ayer por teléfono, ella quería comunicarse contigo pero estabas dormida y no quise despertarte.

En ese momento Selina se sintió triste y feliz a la vez. Por un lado ella estaba contenta de que las sirenas se preocuparan por ella pero la indignaba el hecho de que Bruce ni siquiera la llamara para saber cómo esta a diferencia de las sirenas que en ese momento demostraban más preocupación por Selina que su mejor amigo de la infancia a quien amaba. Ella ya no quería pensar en Bruce pero no podía sacarlo de su mente.

Mes Tres:

En estos tres meses Selina y Alfred se habían acercado más como si fueran parientes. Y Selina estaba empezando a volver tener a confianza en sí misma ya que durante su rehabilitación había empezado a recuperar el movimiento de sus piernas poco a poco pero aún le faltaban varios meses de rehabilitación, el médico le había diagnosticado que lograría recuperar el totalmente movimiento de sus piernas en aproximadamente un año pero Selina estaba decidida a recuperarse mucho antes y el apoyo de Alfred la ayudo mucho para su determinación.  
Una mañana Selina despertó y se dio cuenta que Alfred estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien, él se veía muy preocupado así que Selina espero a que terminara de hablar por teléfono para preguntarle qué estaba pasando.

Selina: Alfred hay algún problema?  
Alfred: me llamo Jim gordon para avisarme que Bruce está en problemas. (la situación Bruce era muy seria pero Alfred no quiso darle más detalles a Selina para no angustiarla más)  
Selina: Alfred si Bruce está en peligro, sería mejor que fueras a verlo. El té necesita más que yo y debe ser algo grave para que Jim te llamara. Alfred: Selina aunque me vaya , sabes cómo sigues y sabes que también puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

Ambos se despidieron con un abrazo.  
Al día siguiente Selina llamo a Alfred para saber si Bruce estaba bien y se quedó tranquila con la respuesta de Alfred

Selina: Alfred , me alegra saber que el está bien solo llamaba para eso y para agradecerte que me acompañarme durante este tiempo Alfred: No tienes nada que agradecer, quieres que te comunique con Bruce? Selina: No es necesario , prefiero que no le digas que llame , cuídense!

Selina tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Bruce pero estaba tan triste y decepcionada de que él no se comunicara con ella en durante este tiempo que prefirió no hablar con él.  
Bruce le conto a Alfred que él estaba decidido a visitarlos y ver a Selina en el otro hospital antes de su accidente, pues luchando contra unos criminales lo hirieron con una navaja. Afortunadamente la herida no fue grave pero Bruce tenia moretones en el cuerpo que requerían un descanso.

Bruce: Alfred como esta Selina? Cuando podrá regresar ella a Gotham?  
Alfred: La srta. Kyle se está recuperando de su lesión en la columna , ella ya empezó a recuperar el movimiento de sus piernas pero necesitara más tiempo de rehabilitación para su recuperación total .

Mes Cuatro:

Selina se sentía mucho mejor porque gracias a la rehabilitación ya había logrado caminar por si misma aunque con ayuda de un andador. luego de unas semanas los médicos la dejaron caminar por el hospital para que no se aburriera en su habitación. Un día, Selina se encontraba sentada en una banca del jardín del hospital leyendo la carta que Tabitha le había escrito donde las sirenas le decían que cuando ella se recuperara totalmente sería bienvenida en el club para trabajar con ellas de nuevo . Selina iba a pararse para regresar a su habitación pero en ese momento ella tropezó con otro paciente y ambos se cayeron al suelo, pero él la ayudo a pararse.

Samuel: Que torpe soy lo siento .Me llamo soy Samuel Selina: Hola , Soy Selina Samuel: mucho gusto en conocerte Selina . Desde cuando estas acá? Selina: igualmente. Bueno llevo un par de meses en rehabilitación pero pronto me iré.

Ellos conversaron un rato y Samuel la hizo reír con sus bromas (ella volvió a sonreír después de meses gracias a este personaje), parece que Selina hizo un nuevo amigo en el hospital. Al día siguiente cuando ella despertó y estaba sorprendida de encontrar un ramo de flores con chocolates y un peluche en su habitación así que reviso la tarjeta:  
-"Me encanto conocerte , te envié esté regalo para alegrarte el día" .

Selina estaba confunda luego de darse cuenta que Samuel era quien le había enviado el regalo, pues ella no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de gestos por parte de sus amigos.

Los últimos dos meses en el hospital:

Selina no lo sabía pero ya solo le faltaban dos mes para poder regresar a Gotham, pues había progresado mucho en este tiempo y sus piernas ya funcionaban casi a la perfección . Durante el último mes ella pasaba el día progresando cada día mejor en su rehabilitación, hablando con Alfred o Tabitha a veces por teléfono y conversando con Samuel en el hospital. Así ella no se aburría y se sentía cada vez mejor. Al día siguiente de que ella saliera del hospital, Samuel llevo a Selina de paseo por un tour en la ciudad antes de regresar a Gotham y le presento a sus amigos (por un lado esto era algo positivo para Selina porque como la adolecente que ella aún es, necesita tener más amigos de su edad y ser más sociable). Al final del día Samuel acompaño a Selina al aeropuerto y se despidieron:

Selina: Fue lindo conocerte, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí .  
Samuel: Tal vez te visite algún día en Gotham . Te avisare si lo hago. (y en ese momento Samuel la beso , pero luego Selina lo aparto) Selina: Samuel nosotros solo podemos ser amigos  
Samuel: pero lo pasamos muy bien juntos durante las ultimas semanas y nos divertimos.  
Selina: mira, es que no eres tú , soy yo . Lo siento pero no puedo engañar a mi corazón y mucho menos al tuyo. Samuel: entiendo

Aunque Selina no estaba segura sobre sus sentimiento por Samuel , decidió alejarlo de ella . Pues no quería volverse a enamorar porque tenía miedo de sufrir por amor otra vez

DE REGRESO A GOTHAM:

Una vez de vuelta en Gotham, Selina estaba impactada por encontrar la ciudad destruida, a pesar de que Alfred le había contado lo que paso durante todo este tiempo, ella no imaginaba la magnitud de los daños que Jeremiah le había hecho a Gotham. Lo primero que hizo Selina al llegar a Gotham fue visitar a las sirenas y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado Bárbara , pues se había vuelto más loca que antes . Selina hablo con Tabitha y acordaron que se apoyarían cuando se necesiten pero Selina decidió empezar a trabajar sola ya que las cosas no eran como antes.  
Durante estos seis largos meses, Bruce ya había ganado bastante experiencia como vigilante enmascarado y volvió a entrenar con Alfred desde que se reunieron de nuevo en Gotham además de ayudar a Jim gordon a atrapar criminales sin que el policía se diera cuenta. Alfred sabía que Selina ya estaba en Gotham pero no le dijo nada a Bruce porque ella se lo pidió. Selina no quería que Bruce supiera que ella había regresado a Gotham. Esa noche Bruce siguió a unos gánsters de Mr. Freeze por los tejados tratando de ser cauteloso y cuando se dio cuenta que una chica les había robado un paquete,( ella era una ladrona experimentada por lo cual era difícil identificarla , él no lo sabía pero se trataba de Selina). Bruce decidió atrapar a la chica para quitarle el paquete que había robado, pues si eso le pertenecía a Mr. Freeze debe ser algo valioso .Así que Bruce salto del tejado aterrizando encima de la ladrona con quien lucho pero ella lo golpeo y lo derribo con su látigo logrando escapar, pero Selina dejó caer una tarjeta del hospital donde la habían trasladado después de evacuar a todos de Gotham. En ese momento Bruce pensó que la ladrona era Selina , algo confundido al no estar seguro de su conclusión sobre quien era la ladrona …Bruce le cuenta a Alfred lo sucedido. a Alfred no le quedó otra opción más que decirle a Bruce la verdad.

Bruce: Alfred porque no me lo dijiste antes? Alfred: La sta. Kyle me pidió que no lo hiciera. Bruce: Necesito hablar con ella y explicarle porque no la busque antes, tengo que verla.

Bruce había averiguado la dirección de Selina y se metió en su departamento para esperarla. Y después de dos horas apareció ella.

Selina: Que haces aquí? En qué momento te di la dirección de mi casa? Bruce: Selina enserio crees que puedes huir de mi para siempre?

Selina estaba tan molesta con el que iba a tomar su látigo para golpearlo pero Bruce la detuvo.

Bruce: Tenía muchas ganas de verte y hablar contigo. Estaba preocupado por ti Selina: Ahora resulta! pues yo no. Bruce : Por favor escúchame, necesito explicarte muchas cosas. Selina: Tú me abandonaste en ese hospital. Ni siquiera intentaste comunicarte conmigo después. No tengo nada que escuchar!

Bruce y Selina discutieron por varios minutos hasta que ella empezó a insultarlo y Bruce la beso a la fuerza. la reacción de Bruce sorprendió a Selina, pues aunque al comienzo ella le correspondió el beso , luego lo aparto con una cachetada.

Selina: no vuelvas a hacer eso  
Bruce: a pesar de todo , quiero que sepas que te extraño y si me preocupo por ti.  
Selina: por favor vete

Después de que Bruce se fuera del departamento de Selina, ella se hecho en su cama a llorar , pues se dio cuenta que aún le dolía que Bruce la dejara y que lo seguía amando. Bruce regreso triste a la mansión, pues él pensaba que hacia lo correcto al dejarla con Alfred pero no se había dado cuenta de cuanto su decisión lastimo a la chica que él ama.  
Pasaron dos semanas del reencuentro de Bruce y Selina, él había decidió darle su espacio para que Selina supere el enojo que sentía por el antes de volver a buscarla. Una mañana mientras Selina caminaba por el parque alguien se le acerco por atrás y le tapo los ojos con las manos.

Samuel: Sorpresa  
Selina: Tu siempre me sorprendes! Que haces acá? Samuel: Decidí trabajar en Gotham. Ademas iré a una fiesta en la noche y me gustaría que me acompañes Selina: tal vez valla.

La fiesta era del pingüino y Samuel era uno de los gánsters que trabaja para él. Esa noche Selina no tenía muchas ganas de ir a la fiesta pero necesitaba distraerse para dejar de pensar en cosas tristes, así que fue de todos modos. En la fiesta Selina y Samuel empezaron a tomar vino y a hablar de lo que habían hecho desde la última vez que se vieron.  
Pero lo que Selina no sabía es que Bruce la había observado desde hace un rato y estaba molesto de la escena que había visto. Bruce estaba en ese lugar porque la fiesta la había organizado el pingüino y el necesitaba conseguir información sobre los movimientos del pingüino para saber quiénes son sus aliados, pero se distrajo al ver a Selina algo borracha y divirtiéndose con su nuevo amigo. Bruce no soporto la idea de que Selina se enamore de otro chico y menos sabiendo lo peligroso que son los gánsters del pingüino y que Samuel era uno de ellos. Bruce no sabía cómo controlar sus celos en ese momento así que se les acerco y casi se arma una pelea entre los tres.

Bruce: Selina necesito hablar contigo Selina: y no puede ser en otro momento? estoy ocupada ahora  
Bruce: tiene que ser ahora  
Samuel : ya la escuchaste , vete a molestar a otra parte!  
Bruce: si claro que me ire, pero antes ..… (en ese momento Bruce jalo del brazo a Selina y la saco de allí a la fuerza)

-afuera de la fiesta-

Selina: Que diablos te pasa? Como te atreves?  
Bruce: acaso estás loca? Que hacías borracha con ese imbécil? es un gánster, te puede hacer cualquier cosa

Aunque Selina estaba fastidiada por la actitud de Bruce, en el fondo le gusto esa reacción

Selina: Enserio! Es el colmo que me critiques cuando tu hacías cosas peores (refiriéndose a la etapa de juerga de Bruce) Bruce: Selina no es una competencia! sé que hice muchas tontería en el pasado , pero cambie. Y entiendo que sigues molesta por no buscarte antes, tengo una explicación, puedes escucharme esta vez?

a diferencia de la última vez que se vieron, ella estaba dispuesta a escuchar a Bruce esta vez y hablar tranquilamente. Después de discutir ambos se fueron en el auto de Bruce

Bruce:Alfred regreso a Gotham porque mi decisión de ayudar a Jim gordon a proteger la ciudad provoco dos gánsters me secuestren y uno de ellos me apuñalo. Selina: y porque Alfred no me lo dijo? Bruce: Alfred no quería que te pusieras más triste. Yo estaba decidido a ir a verte antes de pasar eso. Cuando Alfred regreso a Gotham me cuido en la misión, tuve que esperar un tiempo para recuperarme. Yo llame al hospital que te trasladaron pero me dijeron que ya habías salido y no estaba seguro de si regresarías a Gotham. Selina: somos amigos , el debió decírmelo. Pero tú no tienes idea de lo que tuve que pasar en ese hospital, nadie creía que pudiera recuperarme tan rápido , yo no tengo a nadie que se ocupe de mí en esas circunstancias y tuve que ser fuerte para que mi rehabilitación durara poco . Yo saque fuerzas de donde sea aunque estaba destrozada por dentro. Luego hice algunos amigos después. Bruce: lamento no haber podido estar contigo desde el principio . Te extrañe demasiado. perdóname! Selina: los amigos siempre se perdonan Bruce: Pero tú eres más que mi amiga, yo te amo y sé que tú también me amas Selina: eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Bruce: no te creo, tus ojos dicen lo contrario (en ese momento Bruce la besa apasionadamente)

Selina se dio cuenta que por más que tratara, no podía reprimir sus sentimientos y lo beso también. Ella se puso encima de el en el asiento de copiloto del auto. Bruce noto el cambio y empezó a acariciar las piernas de Selina. Después de tanto tiempo de tensión sexual entre ellos, ambos decidieron consumar su amor y entregarse a la pasión que sentían. Selina empezó a desabotonarle la camisa a Bruce y el Bruce le bajo el cierre del vestido a Selina, ambos pasaron a los asientos traseros del auto e hicieron el amor, en ese momento fueron uno solo y volvieron a ser felices después de mucho tiempo de estar separados.

Bruce: eso fue inevitable  
Selina: Te amo  
Bruce: Yo también te amo, y me gustaría repetir este momento. Quiero que te quedes a vivir conmigo en la mansión Selina: si a mí también me gustaría, y podría quedarme unos días contigo.

Bruce y Selina decidieron recuperar el tiempo perdido y pasar juntos. Después de haber dado ese gran paso en su relación, ambos volvieron a trabajar en equipo de vez en cuando y ahora ellos duermen juntos las veces que Selina se queda en la mansión Wayne.


End file.
